Файл:The Fairydust 100%
Описание This level was started in 2.0 and finished now. It's pretty obvious that everything before 0:23 is pre-2.1, like the text tells us. I find the gameplay of this level really enjoyable, pretty much like all Alkali levels. However, there's something with the decoration in the 2.1 part that makes it hard to read. It most definitely has way more stuff going on than the parts before 0:23, but I think it's more to it than that. It feels like it's hard to tell decoration and blocks apart, because they all have so similar colors with the same brightness. Nonetheless, I think this is a good and fun level by Alkali, which might get Epic for its gameplay. �� Overall coin rating: Silver. 2/4. This level has 2 coins, and both of them are decent. They're somewhat hard to find and they're harder than the normal route. However, they are a bit simplistic, and not too original, which blocks them from getting above Silver. - 1st coin: Silver. First, you need to get the mini coin at 0:11. It fades in right when you pass that part, so I didn't notice it during my first practice run. It's easily overlooked, but should be noticeable. I like how Alkali handled this, as it would be far too easy if it didn't fade in. Getting the mini coin is quite easy. This unlocks the coin at 0:29, where you have to hold from the green orb and until you get the coin. If you try to jump after hitting the slope, you will instead use the yellow orb and die. Holding orbs like this is often done for coins, but it's still tricky enough to make it Silver. Since this level will most likely be 9*, I think the coin could have been even harder, by making the first mini coin harder to get, or by adding another collectible to it. - 2nd coin: Silver. At 0:49, you need to just fall up and past the blue pad, which unlocks a trigger orb. This trigger orb isn't visible in the normal path (where you use the blue pad), so it's very hidden. I had to look through the levels 2 times to find this. It's also a little bit tricky to do, since you need to click the trigger orb, which transitions you into a cube part, and you have to time your next jump nicely. Returning to the normal route is a blue orb, and you gotta make sure you click the green orbs at the bottom early. This is mostly just very hard to find, so it would be nice if it was even harder to get. I'd also like it more if there was a collectible earlier on that unlocked some hint to the trigger orb, since you just have to find it through trial and error really. �� Level info ID: 48199047 In-game music: Fairydust by Rukkus http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/541786 �� Want me to play your level? https://goo.gl/forms/XRReOLzkfrA1CiWI3 �� Thumbnail by Wugi https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsxVDEGpxddz9dm7eeWkYYg �� Merchandise store https://teespring.com/stores/viprin �� My social links https://twitter.com/vipringd http://www.twitch.tv/viprinz (follow to get notified when I'm streaming!) https://instagram.com/vipringd/ https://plus.google.com/ vipringd Категория:Видео